deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Nightmare
Link vs Nightmare is a what if? fight. Description Which polar opposite swordsman of gaming will triumph. Beginning Wiz: Swordsmen are some of the most famous character types in al of fiction. Boomstick: Link, the Hero of Time. Wiz: And Nightmare, the embodiment of Soul Edge. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Link Wiz: Link is the hero of Hyrule and is one of Nintendo's most famous characters. Boomstick: Dear god, how many times has this fairy reincarnated? Wiz: Ugh...Anyway, Link's main way of attacking is with his sword, the Master Sword to be precise. It can shoot energy beams from it, and can deflect lightning based attacks. Boomstick: But there's more than that. He's got a HUGE arsenal, and I mean it, with stuff like his badges. Bombos gives Link resistance to fire, Ether gives him resistance to ice, and Quakes gives him reistance to earth related attacks, though they still can harm him. Wiz: Some of his other weaponry includes his Boomerang, which he can throw up to 5 times and always comes back to him. Boomstick: He also a ton of bombs. 5 second Bombs are normal bombs, water bombs create an explosion of water, Bombchus are like remote control bombs and Nice Bombs don't blow up, because they're nice. Wiz: His Bow and Arrow lets him fire up to many types of arrows: Fire Arrows burn the opponent, Ice Arrows let him freeze the opponent, Light Arrows pierce and can kill the opponent and Silver Arrows are basically the same thing. Boomstick: His Golden Gauntlets give Link an extra boost that lets him lift boulders with relative ease, and then there's his giant boot collection. Wiz: Iron Boots hold Link in place from attacks, Pegasus Boots let Link run faster and Roc's Feather gives him the ability to fly. His main way of defense is his Hylian Shield, which is almost unbreakable. Boomstick: Link is strong enough to throw armored Gorons, has defeated multiple villains like Ganondorf and Vaati, and has solved numerous puzzles by himself. Wiz: However, he's isn't strong physical wise and he is very predictable. Link: Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me, princess! Nightmare Wiz: Nightmare is the demonic scourge of Soulcalibur and is actually the sword the knight is holding. Boomstick: Wait, then who's the knight? Wiz: It's the current host of Nightmare. It's like a medieval version of Venom. Boomstick: Anyway, Nightmare's main way of attacking is with his large as heck sword, which can fire energy projectiles called Soul Waves, which are strong enough to take down an entire army. Wiz: Other moves include the Grim Stride, which is a barrage of sword strikes that can easily break through the opponent's defense. Boomstick: Dark Reconquista deflects projectiles and counters it with a heavy strikes Wiz: Double Death Claw is a two strike punch to the face that knocks the opponent backwards, and Death Lord's Vengeance is an upgraded version of this with the extra sword slash. Boomstick: Crimson Vortex is where Nightmare knocks the opponent into the air with his sword, which can create combos. Wiz: Shoulder Rush is a charge attack, and Flap Jack is similar to Bowser's Flying Slam from Smash Bros. Boomstick: Soul Smasher is where Nightmare impales the opponent and electrocutes them with evil energy. Wiz: Grim Lord’s Auto-da-re is where Nightmare chokes the opponent with his claw before blasting them backwards with a energy blast. Boomstick: But Nightmare's ultimate attack is the ability to transform into Night Terror, a giant beast with wings that not only has all of Nightmare's attacks, but can also shoot laser beams from his eyes! Wiz: Nightmare obliterated Ostrheinsburg Castle in a single blow, has defeated most of Europe, and has devoured over 1,000 souls during his life time. Boomstick: However, he's weak to Holy Weapons and if his sword is destroyed, then he dies too. Nightmare: Blood! darkness! I shall drown the world in both! Fight In Hyrule, Nightmare was killing a large amount of people in a village before encountering Link, who was sent to stop him. Nightmare: Get out of my way or I'll purge you in darkness! But Link didn't move. Nightmare: So be it, fool! Fight Nightmare and Link rush up to each other and begin to sword duel, matching each other's strikes. However, Nightmare catches Link off guard with a Crimson Vortex, knocking Link in the air. Nightmare performs another one to continue the combo before performing Shoulder Rush, launching Link into a tree. Nightmare: You're nothing compared to Soul Edge! Link fires a Fire Arrow at Nightmare, burning Nightmare's claw. Enraged, Nightmare fires a Soul Wave at Link, who takes it with a sword beam. Link then fires an Ice Arrow at Nightmare, freezing the demon. However, Nightmare breaks free and rushes up to Link, swinging his sword wildly in an attempt to break Link's shield. Nightmare then performs Grim Stride, breaking through Link's defense and slashing the crap out of him before grabbing Link with his claw and slamming him into a house. Nightmare: Die in darkness! Nightmare then electrocutes Link with evil energy before throwing him aside into the street. Nightmare then fires another Soul Wave, but Link deflects the attack, knocking it back towards Nightmare and slamming him in the head. While Nightmare was dazed, Link pulled out his Bow and Arrow and fired Light Arrows at Nightmare, causing Nightmare in scream in pain as the Holy Arrows pierced him. Link then equips the Golden Gauntlets and punches Nightmare in the face before delivering an uppercut to Nightmare's head, causing the demonic swordsman to fly backwards into a burning house. Nightmare: Enough games! Nightmare transforms into Night Terror and grabs Link before taking off. Night Terror rams Link across the path into the plains before slamming him into the ground in rage. Night Terror then shoots a laser beam at Link, who rolls out of the way. Night Terror then swings his sword at Link, who blocks the attack with his shield. With a mighty swing, Link impales Night Terror in the stomach, causing Night Terror to start bleeding. Link then freezes Night Terror with an Ice Arrow before shooting a Fire Arrow immediately after, causing Nightmare to melt and turn into a puddle on the floor. KO Link rides off on Epona. Post Fight Boomstick: While Nightmare would definitely give Link a rough time, he really could only delay the inevitable. A lot of Link's weapons like the Master Sword or Light Arrows would do some insane damage to Nightmare since he's weak to Holy Weapons, and could kill him if Link had the chance. Wiz: Nightmare was much stronger, but Link's arsenal was far too huge for Nightmare to take. Even if Nightmare busted out Night Terror, it wouldn't do much good either considering Link's slayed giant beasts before, and not only that, but Night Terror's bigger physique just made him a giant target for the Light Arrows. Boomstick: Looks like Link was Soul Edge's Nightmare. Wiz: The winner is Link. Next time on Death Battle ???: You're gonna have a bad time. ???: Time to turn on the heat! YANG XIAO LONG VS SANS Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles